Shattered
by Exri-n-Kaxlya
Summary: AU, Death NoteXHigurashi. Full summary inside. B’s knife was missing and he was wearing a contented smile not unlike that of a cat who had not only caught the canary, but also snacked on that bothersome mouse and washed it all down with a bowl of cream.


**L Lawliet and Beyond Birthday are well aware of the fact that they are siblings, twins to be exact, and they are even more aware of the fact that not a single resident of Whammy's House trusts the 5-year-olds any farther than they can throw them. Combining their intellects, the boys decide to leave London, and Great Britain altogether, behind and head towards Japan. A year later a young woman carrying the surname of Sonozaki comes upon a pair of little girls wandering the forests that surround her hometown of Hinamizawa and take them into her home. Oddly, as they get older, the black hues of their long locks turn aqua, and it becomes more obvious that the names they carry -B and L- are being quickly forgotten. Or so she believes. Mion and Shion, as she names her new daughters each carry their own different and extreme personalities that balance each other well. The only problem is that Shion is declaring herself to be a social recluse and refuses to leave the compound, Mion can't wait to get out and stays away for long periods at a time. But what is the dark secret they hold, the one that has Shion's eyes glowing red whenever she's faced with the sight of death?**

Chapter One

"That child, he's getting worse every week. What do we do Watari?"

"The only thing we can do for now is to continue on as we have been."

"He's fighting even more lately. And the priests are starting to refuse to come."

"Then we will send him away. A genius he may be, but Whammy's House has no room for demons."

Crimson orbs blinked behind the open crack in the door. Turning around the child silently ran to his brothers' room, his bare feet lightly padding against the hardwood floors. The door to his twins' room was shut, but he opened it anyway and slid inside.

"B, what's wrong?"

"I am Demon. Watari says so. Priests won't come anymore. They will kill me now."

"I won't allow this. You are my other half. You belong to me."

B moved closer to the bed where his beloved L lay sick with the flu. His fever was the last lingering trace of the illness that had kept him bedridden for the past two weeks. The ruby eyed child climbed onto the bed and slipped under the covers to curl at L's side.

"L belongs to B too?"

"Yes. B plus L equals 1. L plus B equals 1."

"Good. Sleep my L. Get healthy again."

L nodded and pulled the covers up higher to hide his twin. Watari would get angry every time he saw B around the prodigy, causing them to hide just to be near each other. Beyond scooted down further, moving even closer to the warmth of his brother. L sighed in happiness and wound his arms around the younger boy. Anything that needed to be done, could be done later.

Later ended up being only a few hours after B had entered the room. Roger was making his rounds of the building when he had noticed L's door was open. The blankets had been pushed down by squirming feet revealing a shocking image. Sometime during his sleep B had turned himself all the way around so that his head was resting near L's feet and vice-versa. Their hands were clasped in a loose grip between their bodies creating a yin-yang. His startled gasp woke the lightly sleeping B, instantly drawing burning claret orbs to him bringing a soft cry from him in surprise. The replying snarl awoke L who blinked sleepily at the scene before him. B was crouched over his legs, growling in an animalistic manner, a large craving knife clutched in his fist. The hailed prodigy sat up and laid a hand against B's shoulder whispering softly.

"What's going on?"

"He was yelling, I silenced him. For now."

Taking a second look L finally saw the thin line of scarlet that made it's way across Rogers' throat and the matching liquid coating the edge of the knife.

"Why was he yelling?"

"I was here. I was near you. I am Demon."

"Roger, why do you hate him? B is my twin-"

"T-twin? How is that possible!"

"Did you believe our mirror appearances to be a mere coincidence?"

"I am L's. L is mine. We are the same."

Roger could barely work his mind around the concept. Sure, the did look eerily alike, but they had never considered the possibility that L and B were even related! Let alone twins! B watched the shock cover his face, a wicked smile dancing across rouged lips.

"Is Roger scared? Does he fear what the Demon will do? Does he know B's L will not stop him from killing Roger?"

"B, behave or I'll take your jam."

"L~! Don't take B's jam! B's jam is like L's sugar!"

"Fine, I won't take the jam jars. But you have to wait until I'm not in the room before you kill him."

The younger child smiled happily, claret orbs gleaming brightly looking as if he was a child who had been allowed to open his birthday presents early. It was amazing what a small gift of homicide could do to brighten the day of a murderous child. L rolled his eyes and made his way to the chest of drawers while B began to 'play' with Roger. The man had been gagged instantly to keep him from receiving help. B sat on his chest tracing his facial features with the tip of the knife occasionally pressing a little too hard and breaking the skin. The prodigy turned back around with his full bag of their items to see B staring at the still form of Roger. The man wasn't breathing and there was a suspicious red stain seeping up from the back of his shirt. B's knife was missing and he was wearing a contented smile not unlike that of a cat who had not only caught the canary, but also snacked on that bothersome mouse and washed it all down with a bowl of cream. L frowned, B hadn't exactly promised him, but he had thought his twin would show some restraint.

"B?"

"My knife slipped?"

"B."

"He wouldn't stop wiggling?"

"B!"

"Okay! I couldn't resist! It was so red and pretty. I had to play with it!"

"-sigh- B~."

"I'm sorry. Leaving now? Please?"

"Let's go, we don't want to get caught now."

No, the was definitely the last thing they wanted. If someone saw them leaving Rogers' dead body behind, B would be killed and L would kill himself at the loss of his other half. Luckily the house was deserted for the moment while everyone was still at the church. It was a good thing that it was Sunday or this would have never worked. The trip down the flights of stairs to the door left L panting slightly. He was still recovering, but he would push himself past his limitations. They had to get out of Wammy's House, nothing else mattered besides escaping. B unlocked the door and helped his older brother through the wooden portal and out onto the street.

~-+-~

They spent the next few weeks hiding in alleys, beneath bridges, and in parks once the sun set, always making sure to duck out of sight whenever someone was near. B made good use of his less than legal skills to get them money each day for food, a little always being set aside for emergencies. They almost didn't make it one night, it had been raining all day, a heavy downpour that never ceased or even lightened in the slightest. Both boys were soaked through, their only set of clothes drenched. L was shivering, he had never done well in the cold and B was trying to keep him warm.

"We need to figure out something B. I don't think I can last much longer if the rain doesn't stop."

"B will find something. My L must hide until I come back."

L nodded and scooted back beneath a cardboard box in the alley they were currently in. B handed him the bag they had taken with them as a makeshift blanket. Kissing L's forehead nervously B vanished into the rain. The black eyed child watched blearily from his attempted shelter. The box was leaking , but it was still drier than being outside and under the mercy of the storm. Minutes passed, and then what felt like hours and B did not return. The boy began to grow concerned, where was his brother? Had something happened to his B? The rumbling sound of a car engine caught his attention and he found himself being blinded by headlights as a vehicle stopped before him. The passenger door opened and his B climbed out and ran towards him. The driver's side door opened much more slowly and a tall man stepped out, following B at a more sedate pace. His twin fell against his legs crying silently, L wrapped an arm around his brother.

"Lawlipop, is Lawlipop okay?"

"BB, I don't feel so good."

"BB found someone who can help. Can Lawlipop move?"

"Yes, I believe so."

"Hello little one, your brother was quite worried about you. He could barely tell me what was wrong over his tears. I'd like to help you, if you don't mind. Even if all you'd like is place to stay for tonight. "

"What's…in it for you?"

"Absolutely nothing."

"Lawlipop please! BB can't fix Lawlipop if he breaks!"

"Very well, but we will only impose upon your hospitality for this single night."

"You are quite well spoken and highly articulate for a child. How old are you?"

"My brother and I have just reached the age of 5."

We think.

The man seemed surprised to hear how young they really were. L supposed it came with the territory of being a genius in a stupid world. Turning his attention back to his brother he missed the dark smirk stretching to cover the mans' face. He had found the perfect specimens. Orphaned brothers, twins no less! They were perfect. It was such a shame the world was going to lose an obvious genius at such a young age.

The poor boy would never get the chance to shine. Oh well.

~-+-~

L looked around the spacious home. Their mystery savior had good taste, the home was a mixture of modern and classical that had an eye-pleasing blend without being tacky. B was clinging tightly to his hand, refusing to let him out of his sight for even a second. The younger boy was terrified that he would vanish if left alone. A fear that had only gotten stronger as they got older and Watari began calling in the priests every Sunday. That's where the nightmares had begun. B still woke up gasping for breath feeling as if he was still tied up in the bare stone room. It was a tradition almost as old as the scarlet eyed child. Every Sunday, when the other children were attending church, B was pulled aside by Watari to a small room where he was forcefully restrained and tied to the floor. Then a priest would enter carrying a metal carrier of incense. The smoke would surround him, filling his lungs and making him choke on the scent as the clergy man chanted in Latin. After a while he had memorized one word that was spoken again and again and looked it up. The word had meant 'Demon'. A monster in human form. They had honestly believed him to be something inhuman just because of the color of his irises. It came to the point he started fighting every time Watari's hands touched him to bring him to the stone chamber. He didn't like it, he hated the burning smoke, the endless chanting and he hated being tied up like an animal the most. Eventually it began to affect his mental processing, he could no longer tell if he was entirely human. His words towards L turned possessive and needy, his actions went from shy wallflower to homicidal protector. He would have been scared if it had been anyone but his B.

"Your home is lovely, thank you again for allowing us to stay, Mister-?"

"Nicholas, but please, just call me Nic. And of course I'm letting you stay, I couldn't in good conscience let two children freeze to death in that storm. Not when I could have helped them."

"You are very kind."

"Can you fix Lawlipop's cough?! He's had it for a week now and he's been trying to hide it from me!"

"BB, stop that, I'm fine."

His statement would have made a bigger impression if he hadn't suddenly collapsed into choking coughs. B cried out and was instantly beside him, arms secured around his hips refusing to let go.

"Lawlipop lied! Lawlipop lied! Why did Lawlipop lie to BB?!"

"I didn't lie, I just withheld information."

"Are you alright little one? I have some cough medicine if you'd like. You both should have just in case. It appears you were out in that storm for some time."

The twins nodded in agreement, that was a good idea. L couldn't afford to get sick again so soon after the last time. They didn't know if B could even get sick to begin with but it was still best not to take the chance. Their savior smiled gently and turned to enter the kitchen, the smile darkening as soon as they could no longer see his face. After a few minutes he returned with a tea tray holding two cups and a small bottle of liquid. Setting it on the table he fed each child a teaspoon of the bottles contents before handing them the mugs.

"I thought you'd like some hot chocolate before you went to bed. Be careful though, it's still very hot."

"Thank you."

"Thanks."

The children downed the cups quickly, and instantly felt their eyes start to get heavy. They hadn't realized how long it had been since they had slept in a warm bed until then. Nic led them up the stairs to a guest room. After being tucked under the comforter and a quilt he bid them goodnight, the words fading out as he mentioned breakfast the next morning.

Nic waited patiently for the sleep tonic to kick in, the sooner the better. Finally their breathing evened out and deepened, it had worked perfectly, as always. Moving back into the room he pulled the blankets back and lifted the boys into his arms and started down the stairs, one child hanging at each hip. He kept going until he reached his basement where he nudged the door open with his foot. Two tables were placed in the middle of the room surrounded by counters full of beakers, tubes, Bunsen burners, and various other scientific paraphernalia. Setting each boy on a table he stripped them down before binding the naked children to the cold metal. Nic lifted a syringe from the countertop nearest to him and filled the tube with a pale orange liquid. Tapping out the air bubbles he stabbed the needle into the arm of one child and injected his experimental concoction. When nothing happened right after, he smirked and repeated his actions on the twin.

"The perfect subjects, and they fell right into my lap. How lucky I am. You little brats will be honored for helping me become great. Soon, everyone will know the name Nicholas Faust, master Chemist."

~-+-~

Nic had begun writing out his notes on the test so far when one of the boys starting convulsing slightly gasping for breath, his head rising and slamming back down onto the surface of the table with each cry. He quickly ran over and released the straps, swearing when he saw one of them had jammed, the metal of the buckle having embedded into the material of the strap . Cursing a little more he cut through the material with a scalpel and set the blade aside. The chemist slid one hand beneath the child's neck to steady his head, pressing the elbow of his other arm against the boy's chest his fingers reached towards the neck to check his pulse. A little fast, but slowing down rapidly. After a few minutes the child was just fine and still asleep. Grumbling at the disruption to his work he returned to his notebook and continued writing. Turning to grab his antique teapot he never noticed the child moving again.

B woke slowly; he felt horrible, like the last time the priest was over to 'cleanse him of evil'. Sitting up he noticed five very important things: 1) He was in a lot of pain, 2) he was completely naked, 3) there were opened restraints hanging off his limbs, 4) There was a small, but sharp blade right next to his leg, and 5) L was nowhere in sight. Looking up he saw the man from earlier, was it Nic? He was turning around and holding a round silver tin that was expelling smoke. Fury suddenly ignited in his body and made the blood in his veins boil. This man was just like all the rest! Hating him just because of the color of his eyes! Bloody ruby orbs narrowed with rage and he grabbed for the knife within reach. The sudden movement caught Nic's attention.

The chemist turned, still holding the teapot, and saw the child unrestrained and holding his forgotten scalpel in a tight grip. As he gasped out a prayer in Latin, crossing himself, the child snarled and lunged at him, claret eyes blazing. Nicholas Faust's last thought before he was stabbed in the chest by his own test subject was:

I wonder if the serum worked?

The first stab pierced Nic's chest, the force of the small child's lunge knocking him to the ground. The second split the skin of his throat, releasing a crimson stream that covered the raging child's hands in red gloves that smeared all over the chemists' lab coat, staining the once pristine white fabric. After that was merely pain as the sharp blade cut him again and again. Face, shoulder, chest, arm, waist, hand, neck. Then the scalpel sliced across something that had him screaming in agony. Nic's glazed sight could barely make out the pure glee in the claret orbs above him, this child-no, this DEMON-was actually pleased with killing him. Choking on his own blood, the chemist gasped out the only word he could think of. B paused briefly, his pupils shrinking in his sudden shock. Slowly, a low snarl rumbled in his chest and with a roar he re-launched himself into his attack full force. How dare he! How dare he call him that! B wasn't a demon! He wasn't! As his stabs grew more furious, the blade pierced vein after vein causing small spurts that splattered across B's naked skin.

B stopped his animalistic rampage, panting in frustration, when the body beneath him had ceased its struggles and cries. Bloody ribbons wrapped around his arms from fingertip to elbow and a few splatters had spread across his chest and neck, reaching from just above his ribs to right below his collarbone. Reaching up to wipe sweat from his face, he left a bright streak across his cheek. B dropped the now worthless knife and stood up, stepping down off the demolished torso. Taking another glance around the young boy spotted his twin. A relieved smile took over as he ran towards the metal table and climbed up using the nearby counter for leverage. The first things to go were the straps holding L to the cold surface. B shook the still form of his L, trying to rouse him, with small tremors and little cries. With a moan of pain, L's obsidian orbs slid open.

"BB? What happened? Why are you covered in blood?"

"Nic thought BB was Demon. The Demon killed him."

"Why are we naked?"

This time a confused shrug was his answer. Slowly, and with B's help, L managed to sit up. His limbs felt like jelly and his chest throbbed with an unknown pain. Looking to the side he could just barely see the no doubt mutilated corpse of Nic. B laid a shaking hand on his shoulder, bringing him from his thoughts.

"Yes B?"

"Is…is Lawlipop ok?! Does he still hurt?!"

"No BB, I feel just fine. A little stiff, but perfectly fine."

"Is Lawlipop lying to BB again?"

"No, I'm not lying this time."

"Withholding information then?"

"-chuckle- No, not that either. Can you help me down from this table? I'd like some clothes."

"Yes Lawlipop."

B jumped down first and, grabbing L's wrist, pulled him down before he had realized what had happened. The prodigy landed safely in B's grasp, the scarlet soaked child holding him in a content embrace. Getting his feet under him and safely supporting his weight, L returned the happy hug. He had tried to hide his fear of not knowing what had happened, and he admittedly needed this small comfort. Keeping his line of sight away from the area the body was in, L needed his brother to help him make it over to the stairs where they reluctantly started climbing to get out of the basement. The trip back to the room they had originally fallen asleep in left L pale and gasping. The aching in his joints had worsened, but the pounding in his chest had ceased. Helping L rest against the foot of the bed, B ran around the room gathering long sleeved shirts and sheets. He folded the cloth before rolling the fabric into tubes and shoving them in a 'borrowed' water-resistant backpack. Now they had changes of clothes and more blankets! Taking two more shirts, he helped L into one then donned the second himself.

"Does my L want to sleep now?"

"Yes my B, it hurts."

"We can leave in morning. No one will notice the smell for a few days. We have until then to think and then run."

"…I won't ask how you know that. Help me onto the bed?"

"Yes my L."

Getting on the bed was the hardest part; L was having trouble moving by himself, but once they were up, it was easier to burrow underneath the warm blankets and drift off into a deep slumber. As he fell asleep, B thought of how he had protected his L from the secret demon-hater Nic, and smiled.

~-+-~

Morning came far too soon, the rays of sunlight piercing through the windowpanes to fall directly in their eyes. B was the first awake, growling softly in annoyance, taking one glance at the clock sitting innocently on the nightstand across the bed behind L, his sound of displeasure grew louder. With a huff the claret eyed child pulled the blankets over his head, squirming down into the warmth. Moving closer towards L he curled up against his twins' stomach, inadvertently waking the other boy.

"Wha-? B? What's wrong?"

"Sun is too bright. Turn it off? Please?"

"I can't turn off the sun B."

"Then hide with B. Under covers is dark."

"I can't B, you woke me up. Now I can't go back to sleep."

He didn't even have to look at his little brother to know that he was pouting. Gently pulling the quilt away he gazed down into scarlet irises. He softly ruffled sleep-mussed ebony strands. B smiled and hugged him tightly.

"B, we need to get moving. We can't stay here any longer than necessary."

"B has a bag ready. We can leave at any time."

"Then we need to leave, preferably now."

The blankets were shoved away and two small bodies jumped off the bed. A few moments were spent to gather the bag and make sure nothing that belonged to them was left behind. L removed four long black hairs from the fabric of the quilt and shoved them into the bag. There, everything was set for them to leave. Downstairs B was staring out the window from behind the curtains to make sure no one was watching the house. Once the coast was clear they left out the front door and ran to the nearest alleyway. The younger twin seemed to know exactly where they were and started down the path between the buildings. L hurried to catch up, grabbing B's hand so that they wouldn't be separated.

"Do you know where we are?"

"Yes, B has been here before."

"How, this place is so far from Whammy's."

"Watari has had Roger try to get rid of Demon many times. But Demon keeps returning. B will not leave his L behind."

"I had no idea, when did they do this to you?!"

"Always when Lawlipop was asleep, they did not want him to know. But I always came back. I refused to be parted from L."

L had fallen silent, he was trembling with fury. How could Watari even think of getting rid of his B?! And Roger! Abandoning a child in the middle of London with no care of what happened to them! And they were qualified to run an orphanage?! B led them through even more alleys, the occasional street, and down short-cut after short-cut. It was only when L smelled the tang of salt in the air that he realized where they had ended up. Somehow, B had learned how to get to the St. Katherine Docks, L didn't know whether to be impressed, or even more furious at Watari and the late Roger.

"Come, come my L. There is one leaving now. We have to catch it!"

"Lead the way my B."

B smiled and pulled his brother towards the cargo ship that had just finished being loaded. He could read the name of the ship, but he had heard some of the crew talking about a place called 'Japan' that was one of the destinations. This one was perfect for them to leave on! No more Whammy's House, no more Watari, and most importantly: no more priests! The brightest side was that he'd finally have his L all to himself! He'd never have to share his Lawlipop with anyone ever again! It took a little maneuvering, a bit more patience, and a lot more luck for them to sneak aboard the ship without being seen and caught, but once they were on it was easy to hide in the dark among the boxes. It was pure chance that the ship they had stowed away on was one from the route that traded food to the countries of Japan and China.

"Coffee, apples, sugar, beef, looks like we're set food wise. We can drink the juice of the apples, in place of water."

"BB is still sleepy my L, can we go back to sleep?"

"Yes, that would probably be a good idea."

They moved farther back into a dark corner and pulled the sheets from their stolen bag. Cuddling close together for the warmth, they covered up with the fabric and slowly sank into the arms of Morpheus.

~-+-~

When they woke up, it was like every other time since they had snuck aboard the cargo ship, they had no idea what time it was let alone the day. But the vibrations coming from the engine of the ship had stopped, meaning, they had stopped. In silence they gathered together the sheets and the shirts they had gone through during the trip. Apple cores were left in place, tossed to other parts of the hold. Once again, the twins had to play the waiting game to get off the ship, but after they had done so, it was ridiculously easy to blend in with the crowds. And without a single look back, L and B vanished among the masses.

~-+-~

Sonozaki Kyuusaisha looked up suddenly, there, that sound again. It was beginning to bother her. Every single time she entered the woods surrounding her home village she felt eyes on her back and she constantly heard the sounds of children. The aquanette narrowed her viridian gaze as she stared into the trees. Shaking her head, causing the long strands to brush across her lower back, the disgraced former heiress returned to her task of picking the herbs sprouting from the grassy floor. Keeping her senses focused on her surroundings, she waited until she heard the sounds again before jumping up and running through the foliage. A duet of startled shrieks had her halting in place mid-step. Crouched down and huddled together were a pair of twin girls, shaking with fear and whimpering softly. Messy black locks reaching far-too-thin shoulders were tangled with dirt, leaves, sticks, and grit. Their bare skin was covered in a thick layer of dirt and grime, leaving only their eyes in clear view. One little girl carried orbs of pure onyx, the other laid claim to two rubies for her irises. Kyuusaisha knelt down and held out her hands to the frightened children.

"Come here, it's ok, I won't hurt you."

"L, what do we do?"

"I think we can trust her."

The Sonozaki woman hide her shock at the fact they were speaking Engurishu, especially this far out in the wilds of Nippon. She couldn't understand what they were saying, so she attempted to use actions. Standing up, she walked away from the little girls and returned to where she had left her basket. She wasn't too surprised when they followed after, obviously curious. Sitting back down, she pulled the food left from her lunch from the woven carrier. The girls quickly devoured the onigiri and scooted closer to her, eventually resting their heads in her lap. A soft smile stole her lips as she petted their hair. She had decided. She would adopt them, make them her children. Her late-husband Meiyo would have definitely approved of her actions. She would even name them after his sisters who had died in an accident.

"Oyasumi nasai, Mion, Shion. My daughters."

AN-AN-AN-AN-AN-AN-AN-AN-AN-AN-AN-AN-AN-AN-AN-AN-AN-AN-AN-AN

_**Ok, Exri here with a few words. First- Hot DAMN! 12 pages! You all should definitely feel loved. Isn't chibi-L and chibi-B so damn cute?! Faust was a bastard. Little secret about Nicholas- I created him for three reasons: 1) To save L and B, 2) To turn them into girls, and 3) To be murdered brutally by B. That's IT, seriously. Ok, I did a lot of research to write the scenes about the dock and the cargo ship (and the cargo on it), if I got ANYTHING wrong, please, please, please TELL ME so that it can be FIXED. As I close my section a few snippets of interest. Kyuusaisha means Savior, and Meiyo means Honor.**_

**And here's Kaxlya. Heh, I didn't write anything, I will admit, but I was also helpful in Exri's little research….especially since I know more about the characters than she does(love you!). I'm working on a doujin of this as we speak…but don't expect it to come up too fast. __ I'll die. Anyway--WOW. 12 pages. I am seriously impressed, and I hope you guys enjoy reading it. I did, I know that. *huggles Exri* Well, ttfn, Ta-ta for now!**

_**And, as always= COMMENTS ARE APPREACIATED, NOT EXPECTED!! I won't hold chapters hostage for reviews, I'm not a bitch…..well, I am, but not about reviews.**_


End file.
